Worlds Align
by rumpelsnorcack
Summary: Companion to Worlds Collide, set a few weeks later from Hermione's POV. It is a post-harmony world, H/Hr have come to their senses but there is an aftermath. Definitely R/Hr with some H/G thrown in. Not H/Hr, promise. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Heroic Endeavour

**Chapter 1: A Heroic Endeavour**

Since that memorable day all those weeks ago when a portal had opened between this world and a world in which Harry had been together with Hermione the trio and Ginny had been fascinated by what might have happened after the other Harry got himself back home. Hermione, in particular, was also very interested in the spell work needed to make the pathway between the two worlds. She found it intriguing that from their side they needed to use a spell whereas from the other side all they had to do was discuss the theory while the spell was being cast on this side. Did that mean there were numerous worlds that could have opened and they opened the one that had the right person in the right place at the right time? What if she wanted to open the same one again? How could you guarantee that the one you opened was the one you wanted to see?

Hermione pondered on it long and hard. These days life at Hogwarts was so tinged with sadness that moving out of herself and thinking about 'the other world' was liberating. There were no classes in the wake of Dumbledore's death so thinking through this problem also gave her brain something to dwell on that wasn't 'How are we going to survive without him?'

While Hermione pondered on the problem a sudden thought struck her which made her turn and hurry away to the library. If she was right about this, the problem of the conflicting 'passages' wouldn't be important anyway. Hermione had a theory that the link had been created from their end and that the other side had just been the closest world to theirs where another Ron had been thinking about alternate realities while their Ron cast the spell. Now that link had been strengthened because the portal had been opened twice before so Hermione thought that it was possible that she could open a direct link to that world without the necessity of her other self being on the other side. One certain book was all she needed to confirm her suspicions and be able to reopen the doorway.

The reason she was so interested, apart from trying to escape from the memory of Dumbledore's death and the funeral tomorrow, was because she was worried about her counterpart. That world's Harry had left here teeming with anxiety over his relationship with Hermione and obviously beginning to take notice of Ginny. While Hermione shuddered at the very idea of being together with Harry (it was far too almost-incestuous for her liking) she knew that world's Hermione was in a relationship with him. The Harry they sent back to her was so different to the one who had come through just a few hours earlier that Hermione was anxious to know how her counterpart felt about her new model Harry.

The library was deserted since classes had been cancelled, so Hermione had quickly found the book she wanted, looked up the passage she required, given a whoop of joy that had Madame Pince looking aghast and was headed back to the Gryffindor common room faster than she had expected. As she climbed in through the portrait hole her heart constricted in her chest as she took in the group in front of her. Her 3 best friends were all arrayed on a couch facing towards her and the expressions on their faces and their dejected attitudes spoke to the depth of the pain and loss Dumbledore's death had left in its wake.

Harry was a shell of his former self, his face almost constantly pallid and drawn. He still blamed himself in numerous ways for the manner in which events had played out that night. Today, though he was talking with the others, he was still very obviously reliving the events of that day over again in his head, he was clearly paying only scant attention to what was being said around him. He had his arm firmly clamped around the one person that seemed to be keeping him together. Ginny sat to his left with her head on his shoulder trying to keep a cheerful aspect to the group but her face was tight with the effort of remaining happy, and her eyes were hollow.

However, since the two of them were so clearly supporting each other, Hermione's eyes were drawn to the one who was most precious to her. Ron. He was to Harry's right, offering him support in the form of mindless jokes but Hermione knew him so well that she could tell that he was as dejected as the other two. His laugh was forced and he was holding himself stiffly. He may have been better at hiding his pains than the others, but they were still there and seemed all the worse for being unacknowledged. Trying to ignore her own pain Hermione hurried over to them.

'Guess what! I think I can reopen the portal!'

'Really? Without needing our other selves?' Animation sparked in Harry's eyes for the first time.

'Yeah. It's been opened twice before, so I think that if whoever casts the spell concentrates really hard on that particular world we should be able to do it. Even without them being on the other side waiting.'

'Well, what about getting back? The portal closes so fast we'd need a plan to get back out of there.'

'"We" would need a plan?'

'Yeah. I want to go, and I assume you guys don't want to be left behind.'

There was a chorus of agreement. All of them were eager for something to distract them from tomorrow.

'Hmmmmm, so either one of us needs to stay behind to reopen the portal at a set time, or …'

'Or I need to do some more research,' said Hermione. She got up and headed back to the library, desperate to figure this out so they didn't have to decide who to leave behind.

Several frustrating hours later and Hermione was faced once again with the unwelcome knowledge that the library had failed her. In a fury, she returned to the common room, and was heartened to see that the spark that had been injected into the others was still there. They looked at her eagerly. She shook her head, looking miffed that the library had been no help.

'Oh. Well, I guess one of us will have to stay behind. We can't know if we can open it from the other side the same way.'

'I'll do it mate' said Ron.

'But …' said Hermione.

'No, Hermione. I need to do this, I'm sure of it. This is a timing thing, a strategy thing. You guys are great at other stuff but honestly strategy was never your strong point.'

'How do you figure this is strategy?' asked Hermione, irritated that Ron said she lacked strategic skills even while she knew he was right.

'Well, the person left here has to judge the rift, work out the best time to reopen assuming you guys'll be in the right place at the right time, make sure no-one else is around to interfere. It all takes strategy skills.' His face took on a mutinous look, and Hermione knew enough to know that he had made up his mind. She sighed and nodded.

Harry and Ginny, who had remained silently engrossed in each other while Ron and Hermione argued, now looked up and took in the atmosphere.

'Are you sure Ron?'

'Yeah I am. Besides if it works maybe I can go through another time.' He grinned. 'Anyway, you reckless wonders need someone sensible to get you through it all in tact.'

They all laughed and began the debate on when they would go through and how they would contact their other selves without causing a panic in the other world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disharmony

**Chapter 2: Disharmony**

Hermione was keeping herself busy. At least that's what she told the boys when they got that 'concerned about you' vibe about them. Harry kept looking at her with that guilty face on when she looked sad or depressed which annoyed her no end. She felt like she had to be cheerful all the time around him so he didn't wallow in stupid Harry-guilt for breaking up with her. And it's not even like he did the breaking. She remembered the words perfectly.

'_I think we are great as friends, but not so great as partners. Does that even make sense?'_

_Harry laughed and said 'yeah it does. Do you hate me?'_

_She laughed. 'No, I'm as much at fault as you are' she said. 'We just wanted it to happen without really thinking about whether it was right. Shall we just agree that it's a mistake, and move on?'_

_She_ was the one who said 'let's just be friends' … _she_ initiated the conversation. Why couldn't he just be happy with Ginny and stop worrying about everyone else for a change. Hermione sighed and mentally rolled her eyes. Because he was Harry, that's why. He seemed incomplete if he wasn't worrying about someone. And unfortunately right now he had enough on his mind without Hermione telling him off about his ridiculous guilt-complex. Or Ginny doing it, more like. Hermione always used Ginny to do her 'talking to' of Harry these days; she was so much better at it and from what she had overheard the 'make up' after those discussions was always fiery as all get out. Hermione supposed that some people enjoyed overwhelming passionate emotions, both good and bad; Harry and Ginny certainly had ferocious arguments when they argued but seemed to enjoy them. However, Hermione personally preferred to keep herself on an even keel. It just wasn't logical to get that worked up over something, even someone you loved. Her mouth twisted bitterly, especially if the object of your love was a completely daft, idiotic, oblivious _moron_.

Hermione didn't realise she'd spoken out loud until she heard a delighted laugh and someone say 'what's my brother done to you this time?'

She sighed wistfully. 'He's being all obtuse again, Ginny. Why … why can't he see?'

Ginny looked furtively guilty, and Hermione mentally sighed again. It seemed Harry's guilt-disease was catching. 'I think he thinks you don't want him … because of Harry.'

'Oh, for goodness' sake! Why can't people understand I'm totally over him?' she cried out in frustration. '_I_ broke up with _him_. And we both wanted it to end and we don't hate each other. How is that so hard to understand?'

'Because he's Ron,' said Ginny with a grin. 'He makes a good pair with Harry. One is totally insecure about everything and the other totally guilty about everything.'

Hermione rolled her eyes again and nodded. 'So is Harry still being all stupid and noble about me?'

'Uh-huh' nodded Ginny, her smile a little sadder this time. 'And of course Dumbledore dying has hit him hard, so he's got a double dose of moroseness.'

Hermione looked at her friend carefully; it was clear that Harry's behaviour on top of Dumbledore's death was taking its toll on her. Her face looked strained even while she tried to keep up her usual banter.

'You do know that he is a hundred times better when he's with you?' she asked gently.

'No … I don't know. He's so bitter at himself.'

'I know. But he's more alive when you're there. He even laughs and becomes a little playful like he used to be. That's because of you, and don't you go doubting it.'

'Yes, Mum!' said Ginny in mock terror of Hermione's bossy manner. Hermione grinned.

'That's better!' she said. Then thought for a moment and added 'You know what I think we need? A distraction,' she added as Ginny looked quizzical. 'And I know just the thing.'

'What?'

'I want to go through to that other world that Harry went to. I want to see what it's like there.'

'Oh, that would be great!' breathed Ginny fervently. 'But how would we do it? There was some complicated thing about spells and discussions and 2 of the same people …'

'I know. But I want to research it a little, figure it out. If anything it'll keep my mind off the funeral tomorrow …' her voice trailed off sadly as she allowed herself to think about it. She shook the thoughts off and said 'Do you want to come with me to the Room of Requirement to see if there are any hints in there?'

'Sure' said Ginny. There were no classes but Harry had managed to land himself in detention with McGonagall so she was at a loose end for the time being and doing something, anything, was better than dwelling on Dumbledore's death and the fear of what Harry's stupid noble streak would make him do.

They made their way up to the 7th floor and after a couple of tries managed to get the Room to open to the one they had used to open the portal between the worlds. To their surprise, when they entered the room there was already someone there.

'Harry! I thought you were in detention!' said Hermione.

'That's not Harry,' said Ginny. 'At least, it's not our Harry.'

Hermione's eyes slid to the wall behind him and saw the telltale shimmer. Her mouth dropped open as she saw 2 other people follow him into the room. Hermione and Ginny were disturbingly similar to themselves. It was a very odd sensation seeing yourself from the outside and even though Hermione had a similar experience in third year she still wasn't prepared for the unpleasant shock of seeing just how bushy her hair was on someone else.

'We didn't expect anyone to be here' said the other Hermione, sounding a little put out that things hadn't gone exactly to her plan.

'It's weird' said Hermione. 'We just had this urge to go through to your world, and came up here to see if we could manage it.'

'Oh, now that's interesting,' said the other Hermione enthusiastically. 'I wonder if any of the books I found say anything about this. It's almost like there's a connection between the participants …'

Hermione looked away from her with an encouraging smile still on her face and caught Harry and the 2 Ginnys sharing a smirk. Her eyebrows flew together in an alarming imitation of professor McGonagall when she was angry.

'What are you 3 looking so smug about?' she queried angrily.

'Uh … oh, nothing.' Harry put on what he clearly thought was a suitably encouraging and interested smile, but which just made him look like a fool.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at the other Hermione. 'Is he always this transparent?' she asked.

Her counterpart looked at him, at the slow blush rising up his neck and grinned. 'Yeah, pretty much. He's not great at hiding his thoughts.'

'Well, as fun as it is to humiliate Harry I think we should perhaps have a look around while we're here' said the other world's Ginny prodding Harry in the back to get him to move towards the door.

'Hang on a minute' said Hermione, 'where's Ron?'

'He … er … decided to be the one to stay behind and reopen the portal from our side. We weren't sure we could do it from here, you see,' Harry said apologetically.

Ginny rolled her eyes, turned to Hermione and said 'I see he's got the guilts just as badly as our Harry does.' The other Ginny suppressed a snort which she turned into a genuine smile when Harry looked at her with a slightly hurt expression on his face.

'You do have a tendency to blame yourself for everything, Harry. You know you do. But it doesn't matter because I still love you anyway.' The look they shared heated up the entire room and Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy. For all she liked an even keel, their Harry had been right: this pair was perfect together. Hermione didn't want Harry anymore, not at all. But she did want that sense of 'rightness' with someone. As they all left the room, carefully checking to be sure no-one could see them, she wondered again: why was Ron so dense? And what could she do to make him realise what they had between them? That bloody oblivious moron better be worth it in the end!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hero's Journey

**Chapter 3: The Hero's Journey**

Hermione noticed the pained expression on her counterpart's face as she saw Harry and Ginny share a 'moment' and her heart twisted a little. It seemed this world's Hermione was still hung up on Harry after all. Determined to see what she could do to help her, Hermione thought furiously while they walked. It seemed there was only one thing for it; she would have to talk to this world's Hermione and Ron and make them see what was going on between them. If she couldn't get her Ron to wake up and see what was in front of him, she could at least help this pair. But how to do that? After a little while the answer came to her and she smiled to herself.

The other Hermione had taken control of the group and herded them carefully into a seldom used classroom. It was the perfect spot, and Hermione approved wholeheartedly of her counterpart's reasoning. With classes cancelled no-one was likely to come here and with the addition of caterwauling charms on the door to let them know if someone approached and Hermione's new ability to cast disillusionment charms they shouldn't be 'found out.'

'Now, Ginny,' said this world's Hermione, causing some confusion until she added, '_my_ Ginny! You need to meet Harry outside his detention and let him know what's going on. He'll be pleased to see these guys again, I'm sure.'

This world's Ginny checked the time. 'Oh, I'd better go now' she said. 'He's due to finish soon. We'll be right back. Do you want us to find Ron while we're at it?' she asked as she got to the door.

'Yes please,' said the other Hermione.

Hermione was confused. Her other self wasn't talking about Harry in a depressed way at all, and it seemed he had come to his senses and found happiness with Ginny here too. So what was with the strange look of longing in the Room of Requirement? Either way, this world's Ron and Harry were going to be here soon so she could make an observation on the state of play and move on from there. In the mean time she quizzed this world's Hermione on everything to do with their lives, trying to see where they converged and diverged. Apart from the Harry thing it seemed their experiences had been quite similar. Dumbledore was also dead in this world and it looked sure that You-know, er _Voldemort_ was attempting a take over in both places. The future looked gloomy for both worlds and it seemed Harry was key to success in both. She had to talk in code because she knew Harry hadn't told Ginny about the horcruxes or the horcrux hunt since Dumbledore told him not to, but it soon became obvious that the other Hermione also knew and understood why she was keeping it quiet around Ginny. Harry was sitting at the other side of the classroom, deep in thought, so it wasn't long before the girls forgot he was there and he seemed to prefer it that way.

They soon moved on to less depressing subjects, however, and Hermione was able to ask the one thing that intrigued her the most.

'You and Harry? Seriously, how did that even happen?'

This world's Hermione laughed and said, 'well it was Ron wasn't it. Stupid git started snogging Lavender and Harry … well, he was very kind to me. And we had a great friendship so I guess we both thought 'why not?' Plus, he's not bad looking.' She giggled at the look on Ginny's face. 'Oh, don't worry. It wasn't long after he came back that it became blindingly obvious that we weren't meant to be.'

All three girls were startled when a new voice broke into the conversation.

'I'm pleased' said Harry. 'No offense to either of you lovely Hermiones but … really, you're like a sister to me.' He moved back towards the group and slipped his arms around Ginny. 'Whereas, someone else I know …'

She laughed and twisted up to kiss him, and once again Hermione caught her counterpart looking at them with longing. She was definitely puzzled. The other Hermione's words and tone made it abundantly clear that she didn't like Harry that way at all anymore, and yet …

Her thoughts were broken into as the caterwauling charms went off. She quickly cast disillusionment on herself and her world's Harry and Ginny, but it was unnecessary. The people who entered the classroom were Harry, Ginny and Ron who all looked confused for a moment before she lifted the charm to reveal them all. This world's Harry looked far better than he had the last time she saw him, and it was plain that he and Ginny were finding their feet together nicely. She clutched his hand as if it was a lifeline, and Hermione saw the knowledge in her eyes that often clouded her world's Ginny's: Harry was bound to do some noble saving-people thing to protect her, so she was making the most of the time she had with him.

But it was at Ron that she took the longest look, trying to figure out his thoughts and feelings. Looking at him from an outsider's perspective Hermione could see that he was smitten with this world's Hermione. And it was clear that this world's Hermione felt the same way and yet they were also clearly not happy. All of a sudden the meaning of those looks of longing at Harry and Ginny became clear. This world's Hermione didn't want _Harry_, she wanted the type of relationship he and Ginny had. Hermione couldn't blame her; she herself often looked on Harry and Ginny with envy, wishing that Ron would stop being quite so ridiculously insecure and just realise how she felt. Unfair? Maybe; but Hermione had been so badly hurt by Ron's actions over Lavender that she didn't feel like she could reach out to him again. After all, she was the one who had originally invited him to Slughorn's party, and he was the one who had rejected her by going off with Lavender. Still, Hermione was rational enough to know that regardless of her own thoughts this other Hermione might be talked out of making the same mistakes she did.

So, she just had to talk to the two of them and make them see reason. It wouldn't be that hard, would it? She snorted to herself, causing them all to look at her quizzically but she waved them off. Of _course_ it would be hard; if they were anything like her and her world's Ron then both of them were stubborn and set in their own ways but when did Hermione ever let 'hard' stop her achieving what she wanted? First things first: she would find the opportunity to talk to the other Hermione as soon as possible.

While she had been musing the others had all been discussing what they were going to do. Harry and Ginny, being slightly reckless, were keen to explore this world and see how it compared with their own. The other Harry and Ginny agreed to stay in this disused classroom so as not to confuse people who may run into 2 sets of them. Hermione smirked as she looked at them because it was obvious that they were quite eager for some time alone together. She took the opportunity to ask the other Hermione if she would go to the library with her to see if the books could shed some more light on some of the portal questions they had. Since the library would likely be deserted, the other Hermione agreed so long as one of them was under a disillusionment charm so the 2 girls were soon making their way to the library where Hermione would undertake step one of what she had decided to call 'operation lovebirds.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Harmony in Motion

**Chapter 4: Harmony in Motion**

On the way to the library the two Hermiones didn't speak, but Hermione was aware that her counterpart from the other world was plotting something. She had that particularly fixed expression that Hermione had been told she used when she was planning out things in advance. Her brow was knotted and her mouth was twisted into an almost grimace. Hermione wondered what was up but assumed she would know eventually if it had to do with her. Logically there was no reason to be worried, therefore Hermione wouldn't worry.

Once they were in the library they headed for the remotest corner to be sure they wouldn't be seen, and even though Hermione dropped the disillusionment they were ready to cast it again the moment they heard someone coming into their area of the library. It was too disconcerting being unable to see yourself and yet seeing someone who looked just like you sitting across the table from you, so they thought this was the best option. Hermione was just thinking to herself what a weird day it had been when a voice broke into her thoughts.

'I have to ask you something' said the other Hermione, a curiously compassionate look on her face.

'Shoot.'

'Why do you look so sad when Ron's around?' she asked.

'I don't … do I?' asked Hermione in horror.

'Yeah, you do. Why don't you just … show him how you feel?'

'I did, I tried, but … Lavender …'

The other Hermione was still looking compassionate, but she visibly steeled herself and pressed on.

'I've seen the way he looks at you. And I know you want him.' She blushed 'After all, I want my Ron.'

'Well, what about that? If you're so big on us together, why haven't you two, you know, become a couple? Harry said you were close to getting together in your world.'

'Well, same thing isn't it? Lavender. I'm hurt, angry, I need time to get past that … but _you_ don't seem angry. And with you two, you're equal. After all, while he was with Lavender you were with Harry. Just … take a chance.'

'I don't know if I can' said Hermione. 'He's so dense and insecure. Do I really want someone who has no self worth?' Her voice broke as she said it.

'Yes' said the other Hermione gently. 'You do. He may be insecure but he's mad about you, and you know he'd do anything for you. You _know_ that.'

A soft smile crept onto Hermione's face. 'Yeah he _is_ always there for me, especially now that he's got Lavender out of his system.' She took a deep breath and turned to the other Hermione. 'I think, actually, that he's still jealous of Harry'

The other Hermione looked shrewd. 'You're not interested in him, I can tell. But … the way you look at him and Ginny with longing makes it look like you want him. I can see why Ron would feel worried'

'I don't … it's not that obvious … is it?' she ended in a pitiful voice.

'I'm afraid it is. You want a relationship like they have, don't you? One that's 'right' in that same way.'

'I do … they're just so perfect together. But …'

'But because you look at them like that Ron is getting the wrong idea.'

Hermione sighed in frustration. 'I've been blaming him, but now it looks like it could be my fault, too. Thanks Hermione.' She giggled 'Wow, that sounded weird to say.'

The other Hermione giggled too. 'Yeah, I bet. Well, just think about Ron OK. I'm sure he wants you; he's just not sure of you. I think Lavender and Harry both have a part in that but it's up to you to do something about it.'

Hermione sighed 'I know. I just have to find the right way to do it.'

'I'd start by not staring at Harry and Ginny so much,' the other Hermione laughed.

Hermione pondered what she needed to do to make Ron know how she felt so that he could get over his ridiculous hang ups, but she couldn't think of anything. She wasn't the simpering type to flutter her lashes at him and besides, her stomach twisted uncomfortably, that reminded her far too much of Lavender. No, that wouldn't do, but maybe she should take a genuine interest in what he liked. What was that team he supported in quidditch? The Sudley … no, the Cudley … Oh, something that started with C anyway. It looked like some research was in order. Hermione sighed in relief. At least _this_ was something she was comfortable with. There must be a book on quidditch teams somewhere in here. Hermione got up and soon lost herself in the stacks.

Meanwhile the Harry and Ginny from the other world were having a wonderful time wandering around the castle.

'It's so weird isn't it?' she said gleefully. 'I mean it's just like home. It even smells the same.'

'I know, but have you noticed … the people are slightly different.'

'Well, yeah. But you know they've had slightly different experiences haven't they. I mean' and here she chuckled, 'they've had their Harry go out with their Hermione. That's gotta be weird in all sorts of ways.'

Harry laughed and said 'Yeah I guess so. I'm so glad he found his Ginny though; when he was in our world I was so … I dunno, sorry that he didn't even know what he was missing.'

Ginny blushed under his gaze and reached up to give him a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a loud and very annoyed voice.

'Oi you two. Break it up! I don't need to be seeing my sister snogging in public, even if you are my best mate.'

They looked at him and his brows flew together in consternation. 'Oh, that's right. You're the other two.'

They laughed and Harry said 'yeah it is a bit weird. Just be pleased our Ron didn't come too. Seeing yourself from the outside is … weird. I still feel that way and I've done it twice now.'

Ginny nodded, and then added, with a sly smile 'I think the Hermiones wanted you in the library by the way, Ron.

'Why would they want me?'

'I don't know. Maybe because it's our Ron on the other side waiting to open the portal again and they want to be sure we have it right from this side.'

'Oh, yeah. Good point' said Ron and hurried off.

'Did they really want him?' asked Harry in surprise as they watched him disappear.

'Not technically, no. But I know what our Hermione wants to do and she'll need Ron there to sort it out.'

Harry laughed again and pulled her tighter. 'Did I ever tell you how much I love your mischievous side?'

'Once or twice' she said. 'But I can always do with hearing it again.'

They shared another searing kiss before continuing to explore the castle and grounds, happy to be together and hoping Hermione succeeded in her little plan so this world's Hermione and Ron could be happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Hero Indeed**

Hermione was well contented with the success of her ploy so far. The other Hermione seemed to have taken on board what she was saying and was off in the stacks hunting for a book on quidditch; Hermione chuckled at the idea of Hermione using a book to win over her love, but it was a rueful chuckle. She knew she would be the same. There was a comfort in books and a joy in their ability to help.

Now, all she had to do was find Ron and get him alone to talk to him.

She looked up. _Speak of the devil_, she thought with a wry smile. Even though this wasn't her Ron her breath still caught in her throat at the sight of him. They were so similar but this Ron seemed, if possible, even more vulnerable than the one she'd left behind. _Probably due to the Harry thing_ she thought. Ron was insecure enough about her friendship with Harry; imagine adding an ex-relationship into that mix. She smiled at him and he faltered as he reached her.

'Are you …?'

'I'm 'the other one' sorry,' she smiled at him.

'Oh. Well, anyway your Harry and Ginny said you guys wanted to see me.'

Hermione concealed her look of surprise under a genuine smile. Ginny was on to her, it seemed.

'Yes, well. When the other Hermione gets back we need to talk about getting that portal open again. I think I know how it works but I think we need backup just in case.'

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

'But in the meantime,' Hermione carried on 'I wanted to talk to you anyway.'

'You, you did?' said Ron, suddenly looking uneasy.

'Yeah, and you don't need to look so worried. I won't bite.'

'Oh, yeah, OK. I'm not …'

'You like her don't you?'

Ron blushed so furiously that his face was almost the same colour as his hair. He couldn't quite meet her eyes. She smiled gently.

'I thought so. So why don't you tell her?'

'It's too weird saying this to you; you're too much like her.'

'Rubbish. I only look like her. Pretend I'm her twin and just talk to me.'

'Well, it's complicated. Harry …'

'Doesn't like her anymore and she doesn't like him, so there's no problem.'

'But she keeps hanging around him … watching him …'

'No, she watches a 'good' relationship and she looks jealous, because that's what she wants … with you.'

He blushed again. 'But she's so intelligent and thoughtful and caring and kind and I'm … just boring old Ron Weasley.'

'Not to her you're not. You should never sell yourself short, Ron. You're a very special person. I should know; I have one of you back home.' Her eyes twinkled at him. 'Now do you have any other objections?'

'I … no, I guess not.'

'Do you want her as your girlfriend?'

'Of course I bloody do. How long have I thought about it …?'

'Good, then you should just go for it. I guarantee she won't say no.' Hermione's eyes twinkled at him again. 'But enough of this talk. Here comes the lady now, so let's get down to business. How do we make sure the portal will definitely open when my Ron tries the spell?'

As they began talking details, Hermione smiled to herself. As the other Hermione had walked back with the book on quidditch open to the page on the Chudley Cannons she had seen Ron's eyes grow wide. He couldn't miss the significance of Hermione looking up that particular team in a book about a sport she wasn't much interested in. She rather thought she'd got them both at least thinking in the right direction. It was a pity she wouldn't be around to see the final play but she was pretty sure the two of them would get together fairly soon.

'OK, good. So Ron you'll try the spell words during the time when our Ron is trying to open it from the other side. And we only have about half an hour before he starts trying so we'd better gather everyone up and make our way to the Room of Requirement.'

Ron nodded, still looking a little shell shocked from his conversation with Hermione, and volunteered to go and find Harry and Ginny and get them headed to the Room of Requirement.

The other Hermione cast the disillusionment charm on Hermione and they set off to the Room. They made sure to make quite a performance of making lots of noise as they entered the empty classroom to collect this world's Harry and Ginny. The two of them were a seemly distance apart when the Hermiones entered but they did look rather flushed. Smiling gaily the other Hermione told them it was time to go and say goodbye to the other world's people. Finally they all got to the seventh floor at the same time that Ron arrived with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione removed the disillusionment charm and smiled encouragingly at Ron. He stood up uncertainly and said the words she had taught him in the library.

'Portus vivendi'

Nothing happened.

'Hmmm, our Ron mustn't be ready yet' said Hermione confidently. 'Maybe we should just wait a few minutes then try again. This gives us a chance to say goodbye anyway.'

Tears stood in her eyes as she looked at this world's Harry. There was a new steeliness in his eyes that hadn't been there even when they came through earlier. He was going to be noble any day now, she could tell. Hermione just hoped Ginny was strong enough to cope with what he would do. On impulse she threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear 'It won't be forever Harry. Just hang on to that. She'll be here when you come back.' He hugged her back and she felt him tremble as she spoke, but he nodded as they stepped apart and gave a thin smile. Hermione then turned and gave Ginny and Ron hugs too. Her whispered words to Ginny were tinged with tears: 'He needs you to accept and be strong,' Ginny just nodded sadly and took hold of her Harry's hand again. For Ron, Hermione just smiled a watery smile and said 'Just do it.'

Once Ginny and Harry had hugged all of this world's people too (or in Harry's case manfully patted Ron and the other Harry on the back), Hermione turned to Ron again and asked him to try the words once more. This time when he cast the spell a shimmer opened up on the wall and there was her Ron waiting for them on the other side. Forgetting herself, Hermione threw herself through the shimmer and into Ron's very surprised, but welcoming, arms. She could hear his heartbeat speed up as his arms tightened around her and he hugged her back. Looking up at him, Hermione thought it might just be time to have a little talk with her own Ron given the success of her talks with the pair in the other world. She turned and watched as Harry and Ginny followed her through the portal, and they all turned and waved at those on the other side of the shimmer. They were all pleased to have gone but happy to be back home where they belonged even if it was a time of great sadness for their school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: True Harmony**

No-one was more surprised than Hermione when her counterpart leapt straight through the portal and into her Ron's arms. But no-one was happier either. She chanced a look up at Ron beside her and what she saw on his face made her heart leap. He was looking through at the other Ron and Hermione with a mixture of longing and a strange hope. Hermione wanted to grab him then and there and have a decent talk about what was between them, but with Harry and Ginny there she felt too inhibited to say anything. So she waited and they all left the Room of Requirement after the adventure of the day thinking once more on what was to come tomorrow. Like the other Hermione, she could see the determination in Harry's eyes and her heart ached for Ginny. It wasn't fair; they'd been together for such a short time and yet he felt he had to break it off to protect her. She sighed; well if Harry was fool enough to lose what he had she wasn't going to be the same sort of fool.

She drew together all her courage and opened her mouth to ask Ron if he'd like to go for a walk when his broke across her attempts to speak.

'Hermione … do you want to … maybe … go outside, for a walk.' He finished in a rush. Behind him, Hermione could see Harry and Ginny suppressing their laughter, and she glared at them while saying as casually as she could 'Sure Ron. I'd love to. We'll see you two later' she added pointedly.

Ginny smirked at her and said 'sure thing' before heading off in the opposite direction with Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked in a rather uncomfortable silence until they got to their favourite tree by the lake. They had sat here so many times with Harry but without him there was a tension in the air that Hermione was desperate to get rid of. She thought of what Ron would do if she just jumped up and kissed him, and the thought made her smile. No, she wouldn't do that but she had relaxed a little with the silliness of that thought.

'Ron, I need to tell you something …'

He looked at her in a slightly panicked way. 'You hate me and want to stop being friends, don't you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'No, of course not, don't be daft!' But belying her words, her tone was soft and amused. 'I was going to tell you that I really _really_ don't like Harry romantically at all. I'm pretty sure I never really did. But if you'd rather I tell you I hate you, I'll oblige …'

'You … never really liked Harry?'

'Oh don't get me wrong, I thought I did. But when I see him with Ginny I know we didn't really care for each other in that way. He's like my best friend: I love him to pieces but I'm not in love with him'

'Oh, OK. Well, that's nice … do you want to walk more?'

_Courage Granger, have courage!_ She admonished herself.

'No I don't want to walk any more.' She took a deep breath, then said in a rush, blushing deeply 'Don't you want to know who I _am_ in love with?'

'Er …' he said looking slightly hopeful.

'It's you. It's always been you really. I tried to go out with Harry because I was hurt about you and Lavender. It wasn't really fair to him, but I wasn't thinking straight.'

'You were hurt about Lavender?'

'Of course I was! I asked you to Slughorn's stupid party and you went and started snogging Lavender just after we agreed to go together. How was I meant to feel?'

'Oh, well, erm … it was Ginny's fault really.'

'Ginny's fault?'

'yeah, well … erm … she said … she said you'dkissedkrum'

'What?'

Ron took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eye finally. 'She said you'd kissed Krum, and I got jealous.'

'Of Krum? After 2 years?'

Ron blushed scarlet and nodded his head shamefully. 'And Lavender was … well, she was really keen on me, and I was hurt and so I just did it without thinking.'

'Thinking is your friend Ron, haven't I told you that before?' Hermione chuckled at him.

'You're not mad at me?' he asked, bewildered.

'No, not really. I kind of understand; and we were both kind of silly and kind of jealous and did stupid things without really thinking. Shall we agree to pretend that Lavender and Harry just never happened and see where we go from there?'

'Sounds good to me' he said.

Shyly she slipped her hand into his and they began walking again, this time around the lake. One thing Hermione was sure of was that with Harry she had leapt into the physical side of a relationship far too quickly. They had kissed as soon as they 'get together' and so she didn't really have time to feel her way and discover if they really were 'right' for each other. This time, she vowed to take it more carefully and to really enjoy being with Ron before moving things on. She snuck a look sideways at him and saw that he too looked like he wanted to make the moment last. She smiled softly to herself; _this might just be perfect after all_ she thought happily.

Next day, just as each Ron was taking his Hermione in his arms to comfort her through her sadness at the funeral, each Harry was turning to his Ginny and saying the words she had been expecting for days but didn't want to hear. 'Ginny, listen … I can't be involved with you any more,' and each Ginny just accepted it, as Hermione had told her she should, but that didn't make it easy, and it was with tears in her eyes that each Ginny watched her Harry turn and walk away across the Hogwarts grounds. 'Come back to me …' each one whispered, as he disappeared in the distance.

And far away, Fred and George, who were perfecting their remote extendable ears, had listened in to the whole day's adventures. Fred turned to George with a wicked gleam in his eye.

'I think we've found ourselves a project. Our baby sister needs our help, and it seems there's a whole other world for us to explore while we do it.'

'I think you might be right Fred. Who better to help than her favourite older brothers?'

They turned their grinning attention to the problem of getting a portal opened … all in the name of helping their sister of course.


End file.
